


As the world falls down

by Vixo_Ren_Winchester11



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is an angel, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Modern Setting, Politics, approximate smutt, i try to do sumn likable, potential angst, rey is sassy af, secret service au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11/pseuds/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11
Summary: Rey, 22 years old is an official agent of president organa's secret service. Her new mission is to infiltrate in the mysterious company, the first order to discover what are the plans of the CEO. But when she meets Snoke's personal spy, Kylo ren, all complicates. They are torn apart between their passion and their duty, so they decide to fight.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey walked at a leisurely pace toward the First order building. Located in the middle of New York, that dark tower topped by big red neon letters imposed her silhouette to the whole town. Rey only saw this place from the outside but yet she hated it because she knew it was hiding some very terrible secrets.

 

She put her hand on the knob and took a deep breath.

 

“I'm sure everything will be okay, you are the best of us, no one could do that job better than you.” Rose said.

 

She hoped that her friend was right and then entered the hall. For a few seconds, she checked her look in the window. Rose worked really well, at this moment Rey was the perfect working girl with her heels, her white suit and her lipstick. Completely transformed. Ready for the battle, Rey asked for miss Phasma's office. The third door of the seventh floor. She ran in the elevator and finally breathed correctly, she was about to meet her contact in the First Order, the agent Evangeline Carroll aka Captain Phasma or, for Snoke and his little servants: Miss Phasma. She was deemed to be one of the best and most effective agent of the service but it wasn't enough to reassured Rey. It was the first time she was sent alone in a mission, and she didn't want to screw it.

 

The elevator stopped and Rey walked out. The corridor was all in black and red but, above all, it was empty. The perfect occasion for Rey to send a little text to the major Dameron to inform him and the others that she was in. She sat on the floor next to the elevator and quickly took her phone. She had barely begun to write the text when a dark voice thundered:

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

 

Rey startled as she rose her eyes to see that man who dared interrupting her. He was tall and large, with dark wavy hair and dark eyes, his skin was pale and full of moles. He had thick lips, an aquiline nose and big ears hidden under his mane. That wasn't the type of guy we usually call gorgeous, but he had a strange thing in his look which made him hypnotic, impossible to forget.

 

“Hum... I was just looking for Miss Phasma's office. I'm Mr Snoke's new secretary.”

 

Suddenly, he gave her his hand to help her standing up. Rey took it with a little hesitation. It was a very big and warm hand. In one second, she was on her feet, smiling and immediately he asked:

 

“May I know your name?”

 

“Oh I'm Kira... Kira Jakku. And you are...?”

 

“My name is Kylo Ren, I'm Snoke's personal bodyguard.”

 

Rey stayed silent, she wasn't able to speak. He was Kylo ren, THE Kylo ren! That man all the country was talking about after he saved Snoke from a bomb, 3 months ago. But of course, Rey knew he wasn't only a bodyguard; he was Snoke's spy and maybe one of the most dangerous men alive.  
Kylo, tired of waiting an answer that won't come finally said:

 

“Well, happy to meet you little Kira, and hope you'll handle this post more than 3 days.”

 

He walked away without caring of her. Rey was absolutely stunned by his arrogance. How by knowing her for literally 5 seconds he could say pretend that she was this weak.

 

“Asshole!” Rey shouted, glad that there was nobody to hear her.

 

Angry of meeting that stupid dude, she opened the third door and walked in Phasma's office


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we are still in the exposition here, so not a lot of action. This chapter comes pretty quickly after the previous one and i can't assure it will always be like this. Enjoy!! <3 (give me your opinion in the comments and tell me if there are mistakes, it helps a lot.)

Phasma was exactly as Leia described her: a tall, large and beautiful woman. Rey never saw someone like this before- it was the same thing for that Kylo dude by the way- Phasma had short blond hair, blue eyes, a pointy nose and the biggest legs Rey had ever seen. Phasma was literally MADE of legs. She was really impressive, and Rey couldn't fully imagine what this woman was capable of in a fight. The captain smiled and shook Rey's hand after closing the door.

" I'm really happy to meet you Scavenger! I heard a lot about you and you seem to be one of the best agent of the decade.”

Rey smiled in return, receiving that type of compliment from such a skilled agent was a great honor. Phasma sat and invited Rey to do the same, the two women were face to face when Phasma said:

“I think you know why you are here”

“I don't know a lot of things, just that i have to infiltrate the First Order to find some important files but that's all”

“It's a little bit more complicated indeed. You have to be aware of the fact that Snoke is terribly dangerous, be very careful when you are in his presence because he is absolutely unpredictable. Secondly, the First Order is a really big company who owns many others in a lot of sectors so it's very powerful. But as you may have guessed, it's not all; we have serious concerns to believe that Snoke is trying to create a world war. Snoke owns all the weapons manufacturers of the country and a war would allow him to be even more wealthy, but we can also imagine that he'll take advantage of the chaos to overthrow Leia.”

Rey looked down, she was even more stressed that she was when she entered. Why would Luke and Leia give this mission to a young agent like her? It was too big for her, she was suddenly sure that she wasn't able to do it, but she stayed silent, she didn't want to sound like a coward. But Phasma wasn't stupid, she was good to understand people's thoughts, and she felt Rey's doubts. She decided to just reassure her, it was crucial, the future of the country, of the world, was on that girl's shoulders.

“I could be the one who does that job but the president wants you Rey, you are special, even if you don't see it right now, there's something in you, something that we see only once in a lifetime. Leia believes in you and she's rarely wrong”

Rey gave Phasma a kind smile even if she wasn't totally convinced, it was good to feel like she had a friend inside those dark walls. All of a sudden she thought about that man... Kylo Ren...she needed to learn about him... it was really important.

“And what should I know about Kylo Ren?” Rey asked.

Phasma was surprised of that question, she didn't expect that Rey would talk about him so soon.

“Oh you met him! He's Snoke's favorite spy, but he pretends to be only his bodyguard. Snoke often sends him across the world to kill some of his enemies and check the atmosphere of many countries, we believe he took part in the organization of a bunch of attacks in Europe, Asia and Middle East. He's that kind of cold man who never talks to anyone and never thinks about anything else but himself, he's really dangerous, don't try anything with him.”

 Rey nodded but she had a strange feeling. If he was really as Phasma described him, why did he changed his attitude for her? Why did he talk to her and help her to stand up? Of course, he was really arrogant but apparently he was better with her than he was with everybody else. She stayed silent again, but this time it was because wanted to keep that idea for her, her only, she would have time to think about it later. She didn't know why, but she was totally overwhelmed by this man, it wasn't a very delightful thing, it was completely confusing. She knew that she could kill him at any moment if she had to, it wasn't the problem. The real big thing was that she could smell the scent of that man on her clothes, she couldn't get over his magnetic presence. THAT was a real problem, because Rey as a spy needed to understand, to analyze and to control everything and that feeling was all but controllable and rational.

“You think he could be a problem for you?” finally asked Phasma.

“Of course not, Rey lied, I know how to deal with that kind of person and I'm sure he's not different of all the spy I beat before.”

Phasma laughed, she did expect so much confidence, but that was exactly what she liked from an agent.

“Oh great Scavenger! That's what we wanna hear! If you look so ready, let's meet the boss!”

* * *

Kylo was alone in his office, lying on a sofa as he always did, but his mind was even more chaotic than usual. He was all troubled by a girl, that girl he met in the corridor, in front of the elevator. She was just there, on the floor like a little flower ready to be picked. She was just a normal girl but to him...she was special. He didn't know why he was so obsessed by her, that was just a fact, his brain won't let him, it would always bring back the image of those hazel eyes, that brown hair and her sweet freckles. He smiled just by thinking about her freckles.

“You are so stupid” he said for himself.

He was Kylo Ren, he was dangerous, he was a spy, he was a killer, he was feared around the world and now he was on a couch thinking about a girl's freckles like a 14-year-old. What the fuck was happening to him? Did he become mad? Because, that thing clearly looked like madness. Her voice, kind and calm, was echoing in his head again and again, “I'm Kira... Kira Jakku”, those were normal words, but they were burning his heart down. And to make everything even worst, Kira was such a cute name. He needed to sleep, to forget that Kira for a while, he closed his eyes but her face was still here under his eyelids. During almost an hour, he just tried to sleep, but he was already beaten, there was no place in the world where he could be separated from Kira Jakku's smile. She trapped him in one little encounter. However, he had a lot of women in his bed but none of them was like her, none of them had that flame in the eyes.

She was a sort of burning light, she suddenly illuminated his life, so he couldn't imagine anymore how dark was the world without her. Kylo stopped the terrible train of his thoughts, what was he doing right now? Was it...love? That was silly, he knew her for 2 hours and “knowing” was a big word, he only saw her in a corridor for like 30 seconds and that was all. And obviously, during those incredible 30 seconds he had been a dick; he was always like this, managing to be the mean one before the other did, but once again, she was different, she wouldn't have been mean with him, he realized it when it was too late, so he felt even more stupid. He wanted to go back, to change what happened and finally do the right thing.

He was literally torturing himself. If this wasn't love, why would he do that? No, he was Kylo Ren, and Kylo Ren wasn't that type of guy who fall in love; that was just a crush, a stupid crush which would die at the exact moment he would fuck her...as always.

“But she's different...” he whispered.

She must be different to turn him like that, to make the mighty Kylo Ren as weak as teenager. He wanted to know about her, her passions, her life, what does she like to eat for her breakfast, EVERYTHING. He began to be weird, he didn't understand what was going on. He was just imagining how he could feel if he touched her skin, if he had her fresh scent on his hands or if he could just caress her legs, her breath, her hair. Kylo brutally opened his eyes.

“Stop, stop, stop, he ordered to his mind, this is fucking weird!”

Whatever he felt for that girl, love or attraction, she would never feel the same for him, that was obvious. A girl like her could never fall for a guy like him, a monster; the more she could ever feel for him was hate. And she may have a boyfriend! Of course! Kylo didn't know he could be such an idiot, her heart was taken by someone else, an awesome dude who could treat her right, a lucky one. So, he knew what he had to do; trying to forget her, to forget everything about her eyes and her freckles. That was the only solution, to hide all those confusing feelings deep inside his mind, deep enough to kill them. He will be with her like he was with everybody, he will just be Kylo Ren and come what may. Kylo laughed when he realized he was kinda like Taylor Swift when she sang Enchanted, he just met a girl and was absolutely troubled by it.

“I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you.” softly sang Kylo.

He laughed, that situation was so strange; he was alone in his office, lights off, thinking about a girl and singing Taylor Swift. If Hux knew that, Kylo would have heard about it for a whole decade. Anyway, he had to remove this image of Kira Jakku engraved in his brain but it really seemed like the most tremendous challenge he ever encountered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that chapter was pretty hard to write and I'm not sure of what I did but I hope it's good. Enjoy <3

“Ah finally! Said Snoke, the young miss Jakku! You are exactly as I expected: perfect! Come closer, so I can see your pretty face!”

 

Rey was really uneasy at this moment, being next to Snoke was precisely the last thing she wanted to do. The CEO of the First Order was the most terrifying man she had ever seen; his face was largely burnt, covered in scars, his cold blue eyes were digging into Rey's mind and it was absolutely awful. She smiled anyway and walked calmly towards Snoke's desk. The old man eyed her up and down with a creepy smile and finally kissed her hand.

 

“Perfect, really perfect!” repeated Snoke

 

Rey was repulsed by that man, but she knew that she had to do it, for Leia, for the country, and for the world. Snoke asked tall ginger to move his wheelchair to the other side of his desk. He was totally invalid, if he wasn't the embodiment of evil on earth, Rey could have pitied him.

 

“You already know Miss Phasma, declared Snoke, so let me introduce you to one of the leaders of the company: Armitage Hux”

 

This later smiled a bit but that was all. It wasn't that kind of men who easily show their emotions, Rey deduced that she had to be careful with him, he could be really problematic. Snoke said:

 

“I wanted to present you my bodyguard but I have no idea where's Mr. Ren, Hux do you know where he's hiding?”

 

“I'm sorry Sir but I don't know, he must be doing god knows what, in some dark places he likes”

 

Phasma giggled, the way Hux always tried to degrade Kylo's image in Snoke's mind will never fail to amuse her. Hux stayed silent but he looked totally pissed. Rey didn't take attention of Phasma and Hux's little and stupid fight, she was disturbed by something else. Why Kylo wasn't here? Was he troubled by their meeting as she was? Could it be? Rey had no answers but it was a weird thing, she was determined to know why this man was so special to her. Exactly when she was thinking about him, Kylo Ren suddenly ran into the office, just like he felt her confusion. He was out of breath, his hair was messy and a big glossy lock was falling on his pale face. The reciprocation of his breathing made his wide chest rise and fall, it made Rey shiver. She swallowed roughly, she felt like her throat was strangled.

 

“I'm sorry sir, apologized Kylo, I'm late”

 

“Oh don't worry I noticed that! Can you please tell me where were you at?”

 

“I was... hum... sleeping”

 

If you consider that lying on a couch and thinking about a girl you saw 3 seconds is sleeping, Kylo wasn't a liar.

 

“Well, I hope you'll not be tired when someone will try to assassinate me.”

 

“I will not do that again”

 

“Good.”

 

Kylo hated that type of situation, Snoke could be really terrible when he was upset. But he stopped when his eyes met the charming silhouette of Kira Jakku. She was even more pretty under the bright light of the sun, she was literally shinning. Her little wet mouth was slightly opened, showing her pink tongue, Kylo was...he thought... no, he couldn't think about her like this, he had to follow his own plan, he had to do anything to not love her, he had to be an asshole. But she was there, looking at him like she knew exactly his thoughts, and she liked it. He felt a growing heat in his body, that was the worst moment to get hard, so he tried to breathe correctly and looked at the ceiling. Rey didn't plan to stare at him so long, but she couldn't help, her eyes were inexorably drawn to him, she was obsessed by his profile, his hair, his lips. That was not good, she didn't want to do this, to be like this, but she wasn't master of her own brain, Kylo was in control, she hated it. The gaze he gave in return was ardent, she blushed and brutally turned her head to hide her turmoil. There was something hot inside her stomach, a strange energy that she wouldn't listen to.

 

“So, continued Snoke, this is my secretary: Miss Jakku.”

 

“We already met,” said Kylo in a smile

 

“How lucky you are! You have been blessed by the charms of my personal secretary before me!”

 

“Maybe Miss Jakku doesn't feel that lucky...” tried Kylo.

 

“I don't know yet”

 

Her answer was simple, basic, and quite mysterious; it was the exact thing she had to do, remain distant. Rey thought that maybe she was able to stay away from him. Kylo expected that answer from her but it touched him more than he would have liked, it was a terrible kind of torture. Kylo was a fan of teasing but not this one, seeing her mischievous smile was like being hit in the face.

 

“Well, we've finished the presentations, claimed Snoke, you may go!”

 

Everyone left the CEO's office and Kylo took that opportunity to move closer to Rey. He walked beside her, he could almost touch her fingers. She rose her eyes to look his magnetic face again. Their eyes met during a delightful second, they both shivered and looked away.

 

“You weren't impressed by the boss?” asked Kylo.

 

“Why should I be?”

 

“I mean, he's the CEO of the most important company in the world, he's quite someone”

 

“I'm not easily scared.”

 

Kylo loved that so damn much.

 

“If you want an advice, don't ever try to please Snoke, he's never satisfied.”

 

“Maybe I can try.”

 

“You shouldn't, he would ask you some things you wouldn't give, not to him.”

 

Rey stopped, was he really saying this? Like really? She suddenly wanted to punch his beautiful jaw.

 

“What are you trying to say? She railed, do you think I'm that type of girl who fucks to get a job? Do you think I'm a whore, Mr. Ren? If it can reassure you, I would NEVER suck Snoke's dick for anything.”

 

Kylo was literally screaming to himself, why on earth he said that? What the fuck he thought? Kira was a proud and fierce girl and it made him admire her even more.

 

“I... I didn't mean... I didn't say... I wouldn't say that I would never think such a thing.”

 

Rey was surprised, one second ago he was the perfect jerk but now he was strangely kind, almost caring about her, about her honor and her opinion of him. Could he really care for her? It sounds unrealistic.

 

"You looked like," she said, calming down.

 

"I'm sorry if it hurt you”

 

“It's fine, she laughed, at least you know I'm not a whore! If you don't mind I need to find my office.”

 

And then she walked away, leaving Kylo alone in the corridor. He was blaming himself for being the biggest dumbass of the universe, he was not supposed to talk to her but when he did it was for doing that shit. Being this stupid was such a curse. But he thought about her smile because she left him with a smile, a beautiful laugh, that image was now a part of him and would never let it go. Rey entered her office and as she closed the door, she slides down on the floor. She must hate Kylo Ren but she couldn't. He was a monster, he killed agents that Rey could have known, but she wasn't able to hate him. There was something in his eyes that made her think he wasn't totally condemned, he seemed to care for her, that was a kind of evidence. She had to know more about him, perhaps to help him or to finally find a way to hate him by learning about his crimes.

 

 

* * *

 

Rey went out of the First Order's building, her first day was over, and she was absolutely exhausted. All she needed was to go back to her flat to see Fin and Rose. As she opened the door, Kylo also got out of the tower. He wasn't in a suit anymore, he wore a blue jean, a widely opened flannel shirt, and an enormous leather jacket. Rey stopped when she saw him, she felt like it was another man that was in front of her, completely different from the one she met a few hours ago, this one seemed to be...a true version of him or at least, a version closer to his real self. He looked at her with non-deliberate bedroom eyes and just said:

 

“Goodbye Miss Kira, have a good evening.”

 

Then, he got onto a large motorcycle and rapidly disappeared in the street. Rey didn't know what to think about this, she watched him as long as he was visible, she deeply breathed and whispered to herself:

 

“Who are you, Kylo Ren? What secrets do you keep?”

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, girl, said Rose, but that dude seems pretty hot!”

 

“Rose!! Yelled Rey, seriously, you say this about every guy!”

 

“That's not my fault! And I'm honest, he sounds hot.”

 

“I mean, Rose, he's a killer.”

 

Finn, who was cooking eggs in the kitchen, approved:

 

“I agree with peanut on that one!”

 

Rose sights

 

“Oh come ooooon! First, you always agree with Rey, second, WE are killers! All the people we know are killers!”

 

“That's not the same thing, darling!” replied Finn.

 

“That's the exact same thing!”

 

Finn came out of the kitchen with a pan and the three fried eggs he was preparing. Rey and Rose laughed of his serious face when he put the eggs in the plates. Finn kissed Rose's forehead and tenderly said:

 

"Please love, can we talk about something else? I just don't care about that guy, no offense Rey."

 

"No it's normal, I mean it's my mission, I shouldn't bother Y'all with that."

 

"Hey, we're your friends, if you can't talk to us, with who can you do it? Don't forget that Finn and I are here for you."

 

"I know" Rey smiled

 

"Must be hard, supposed Finn, to see that man every day, I mean he's such a monster right?"

 

Rey nodded.

 

"Yes he is, but I'm not afraid"

 

"Of course you're not!" said Rose.

 

Rey didn't like to lie to them, but she has no choice, no one could know what was on her mind. Rey was hopeful, she was the type of person who believes in the others, that was pretty uncommon for a spy, but she knew exactly who deserved her faith. Kylo Ren did, at least there was a glimmer that could make her think that he did. Rose and Finn wouldn't understand, they didn't see Kylo Ren as she did, he was different than every description she heard about him. Rey ate her egg and thought that maybe Kylo was also eating right now, or maybe he was again running somewhere for Snoke's terrible business. She knew Kylo for a week now, he stayed pretty distant with her but his eyes were... burning when he looked at her. Thinking about his gaze made her hot, a little voice in her head was screaming that it was bad but it was also too much for her. She felt... something for Kylo Ren, that was true, but not love, of course, she wasn't stupid. "Attraction is different from love" she kept reaping in her head. Anyway, she couldn't be in love with him, if she was it would be her downfall.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months after her arrival in the First Order, Rey was still Snoke's sweet and pretty secretary, always ready to work hard to satisfy her boss. Kira was perfect, absolutely free of flaws, Rey began to find her really unbearable but her sense of duty was stronger than anything. Every day, Rey tried to get into Snoke's office, she couldn't imagine what terrible plans, what terrible secrets his computer could contain. If she could copy the memory contents, it could save this fucking world. But she always failed, no one could enter alone in that office, it was like a fortress. Snoke always came in her own little office to give her things to do, and he was always bringing his bodyguard. Rey quickly learned to avoid him, his gaze, his lips, and his scent. Kylo also tried to not think about how her smile and her voice made him crazy, but he felt like he had no way to win this fight. They were secretly sneaking looks with each other, it was too hard, they could not resist. They played this game for quite a long time now, they were used to it but it wasn't what we can call a pleasure.

* * *

Rey was stuck against Snoke's half-opened door, the old man was in front of his bay window, he hadn't moved for almost one hour, she was sure that he was sleeping. Yet she wasn't able to enter, she knew that her whole mission and her life depended on what she would decide at this exact moment. It would be easy to lurk in the office, to put her flash drive in the computer and to leave as nothing happened. But if someone caught her... she was perfectly aware of what will remain of her after this. She saw the pictures of the people who betrayed Snoke, if they do the same to her, she could imagine that the police would find her corpse in some vacant lot and that it would take a few days to identify it. Maybe it would be Mr. Ren's business, could this man kill her? Put a bullet on her head? She knew what he did, what he was able of but she couldn't think only one second that he'd do that with her, he looked at her in a too tender way for this. Rey went out of her thoughts, she needed to stop overthinking and walk in that goddamn office. However, exactly when she was about to do her first step, she felt a pressure on her hip and a presence bending over her neck.

"I wouldn't do this if I was you..." someone whispered

It was a dark and deep voice, it was Kylo's voice and it was his hand which prevented her from doing anything she could regret. They both shivered when they realized that they could feel each other's skin despite the thin fabric of Rey's dress. Kylo couldn't take his hand off, he was paralyzed. Rey managed to breathe correctly, it was hard but she had to, she closed her eyes and asked:

"Why?"

Kylo got closer to her hear.

"He hates being disturbed when he looks at what belongs to him"

"New York..."

"The world."

Rey briefly looked the hand on her hip and turned her head to see Kylo. Their eyes met and during a few seconds, they remained silent, stunned by how pleasing it was. Their breaths met and Rey lowed her gaze. Kylo finally removed his hand and got a little bit away, he needed more distance to stay calm. Rey faced him now, she eyed him up and down, he was so tall and broad, he was the terrifying man everyone described so why did he seemed to care about her?

"Why are you helping me? she asked, why am I so special to you?"

His clever girl, she noticed his tenderness despite all the efforts he made to hide it, maybe he wasn't as good as he thought. He could tell her anything, he didn't even know what he felt exactly. What could he say?  He hated being in that type of situations where he wasn't in control, that was what Kira did to him.

"I just...I think I must like you... in a certain way"

She rose an eyebrow and reduced the space between them, it began to be interesting.

"You like me? Why? How?"

"I guess you are the first person here I don't wanna hate."

Rey felt weird suddenly, he wasn't even a man at this moment, he was a child, his eyes became so sad, so lonely; Rey felt incredibly guilty to have thought that he was a kind of monster.

"You hate everyone here? "she asked with a trembling voice. 

"I have some school friends but they are away from here so yes I hate this company."

"Why do you work for it then?"

"You can't always get what you want...it's a song you know"

Rey smiled

"Yes, it's The Rolling Stones."

"That's it! If you don't mind Miss Jakku I have to go."

"See you later."

Kylo walked away, he wanted to answer something like "I hope so!" but he stayed silent as he entered the elevator; leaving Rey, full of doubts in the corridor.

* * *

A hand grabbed her thigh, she was sucking the fingers of the other; her whole body was bent over a table and her nails were digging on the smooth skin of a large back. Her eyes were closed and she was traveled by pleasure's waves. She could feel the wetness between her legs growing as the hand lowed to her cunt. All around her, everything was the scent of that man who whispered her name...his name was...it was...it was...

"Kylo!" Rey screamed as she woke with a start

It was 3 am, she was alone in her room, sitting on her bed with her legs opened. She sighed while quickly closing her legs, Kylo was already troubling her, she didn't need sex dreams in addition.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she repeated as she hit her forehead with her fists.

Her brain was really the worst, for making her having such dreams and...for making her like it. She saw it like a kind of crime, a betrayal against her friends but she couldn't fight her own mind. She didn't know what was going on, she was literally torturing herself. Meeting that man clearly fucked her up, more than she was already. Kylo's image bitting her lower lip was still obsessing her like hell. Her body was covered in sweat, she was fucking sticky. Annoyed, she took her nightgown off and casually walked to her bathroom, the flat was empty this night, Finn and Rose were having a good time somewhere else. She got into the bathtub, she let the cold water flowing over her, refreshing her hot skin. The sensation of the water running over her and its sweet noise when it falls made Rey a little bit more peaceful, but she couldn't close her eyes without feeling Kylo Ren's hands caressing her back, her breasts and her hips almost as does the water. It all seemed so real and she...she liked it so bad.

"No!" she said to herself.

No, she couldn't feel this, not now, not for him; the only thing she could do was avoiding him, to kill that newly born desire. But what if she couldn't resist at this temptation? What if she was too weak for this? No one ever taught her to face her own lust, she was alone and she had to fight. She was a strong woman but maybe not enough. Kylo's presence was still here, she knew that she wouldn't sleep this night.

* * *

 

 "Kira!"

Kylo woke up, alone in his large bed. She was here a second ago, at least, he thought that she was here, all wet and opened for him, screaming his name and kissing his neck but now she had disappeared. Kylo fell on the bed and closed his eyes as strongly as he could but her voice was still screaming on his head:

"Yes, Kylo, harder!"

She was living in his mind, he believed her power on him was beyond limits, he couldn't think about anything but her little nipples, her wet mouth and the soft skin of her belly. 

"Fuck it!" Kylo swore, realizing that he had no way to win this little fight.

He got out of his bed and caught his phone on the nightstand. He put his headphones on and let the music play: it was November Rain by Guns n' Roses. The young man sat next to the window of his room and laid his head on the glass. Axl Rose began to sing as Kylo looked at the city, living next to him; Kira was there, somewhere, she was a part of this. He wanted to have her to him, to him only, he knew that he couldn't, that it wasn't the thing to do but he couldn't help it, he was fucking mad for that girl.

* * *

Rey didn't sleep, she was absolutely exhausted, the only thing she was dreaming about was her bed and her sheets but she had to wait for Mr. Poe Dameron to come and meet her. Poe was a good guy, 13 years older than Rey, she couldn't exactly say that he was her friend but she liked him fine. An eternity later, Poe finally appeared in his usual blue suit.

"Rey! I'm sorry, I'm a little bit late. How's going your mission?"

"Pretty good, I mean I don't have any pieces of information yet but I think I'm gaining the trust of some people out there."

"Good, but don't waste your time, you know how this mission is important, we really need to know the plans of the First Order, Rey"

She nodded.

"I know and you'll not be disappointed, but please, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want!" Poe smiled.

"What do you know about Kylo Ren?"

Poe coughed, he didn't seem to be really easy.

"Oh, you met him! There's nothing much to say, he's dangerous, he's not the type of man who is known for his kindness. Try to not approach him."

"And...about his past?"

"Why do you wanna know about his past?"

Rey expected that question.

"I think it could help me to make him trust me, he could feel confident with me and reveal me some stuff."

"I assure you, Rey, there's nothing to know. Don't try to learn a lot about him, it could be risked, you understand?"

Rey nodded, she knew that Poe wouldn't give her Ren's complete biography but she expected more. Poe was her superior and she had to obey but...she thought that something in Kylo Ren deserved to be known.

 


End file.
